


Pain

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a deeper fic. The story follows  Norma & Caleb, and how she leaves after everything that happens to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, on this story and also my others, Safe & Innocence. Thanks! - Kate

Ohio was hot in the summer. On this particular morning it was so hot her clothes were literally sticking to her body, she was drenched in sweat. She got up from her bed. It was a restless sleep, she kept kicking the covers off her steaming body and thrashing around all night long. Before she went to bed last night, a familiar figure appeared over her bed. She heard a low, raspy whisper. It gravitated over her body and filled the room, his voice made her skin crawl, he made her want to shrivel up and burst into dust. God she couldn't wait to leave her house. "Don't say anything, just lie there and....don't make a peep" he whispered forcefully. Even though she doesn't say anything, she doesn't even breathe when he does it, he still covers her mouth. This has been the drill since she was 11 years old. He'd gone into her room, or where ever She was when their parents were out, and he'd do it. She never asked for it to happen. The first time he did it, She was so small, she didn't even really understand what was going on, She just lay there, screaming and crying, he didn't let up until he was finished. She hated everything about it...about him. The way he raked his fingers forcefully through her pale blonde hair, the way he grabbed at her porcelain skin, the way he untwined her fingers with his. It was all highly nauseating. Last night, she didn't even put up a fight. She let him do what he needed to do and then he would leave her alone. She figured that out at 12, if She let him do it without protest, he would finish quickly. All She knew is that when he does it, She leaves her body, She goes numb, she doesn't feel a thing anymore because She's trained herself not to. When he does it, her eyes go cold, theres mo emotion on her face, and no sound leaves her lips. She thought she was lucky it only took him 3 minutes last night, he got what he wanted, and shut her bedroom door softly on his way out, adjusting his jeans and belt. That morning She headed downstairs, putting a pan on the stove for tea. He crept up behind her and started touching her, his fingers exploring the skin he'd clawed at so many times. His fat, sweaty palm found its place on her backside. He leaned down towards her ear. The heat was unbearable, She felt like She was going to explode. "Last night was fun, sis" he chuckles, it's dark, it's disturbing. She feels something pop inside of her, something change, something telling her to hit him and run, but she doesn't. She shakes him off in utter disgust. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I hate you" she said sternly, coldly. He grabbed her hard by the arm. He threw her down on the cold kitchen tile. Their parents had surely left for work by now. He ripped her skirt off. "Your feisty this morning. Good thing feisty chicks get me hard" he said. She wanted to scream and tear him apart. For once he doesn't put his hand over her mouth. He just does it, no restraint, no good reason. He goes as forceful as ever, it hurts her incredibly bad. She cries a  
bit. He finishes. She gets up hurriedly and runs to the bathroom to find her pale thighs caked with blood. The son of a  
bitch had practically torn her apart. She looked up and started crying. She was done. Done with this asshole raping her day after day, with no remorse. She was 18 now and done with this shit. She went back to the kitchen. Caleb is no where to be found. She hurries to the phone, her nimble fingers dialing her only way out, her escape route, her night in shining armor. "Hello?" a gruff voice answers. "Hi, baby" she says softly. "Norma. What's going on honey?" he asks happily. "John, can you come pick me up? I want to leave. I'm done with all of this shit" she says forcefully. "Pack your bags.  
I'll be there in 10" he answers. They hang up and she runs upstairs to her room. She grabs  
her luggage when she's done and runs outside to his beat up truck. She kisses him hard. They peel off into the distance. She's been longing to do this since she was 13 years old. She never looks back again. 


End file.
